1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element, a method of manufacturing the light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, and to a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a small substrate with a size of less than about 6 inches is typically used to manufacture light-emitting elements, such as an LED (light emitting diode) and an LD (laser diode). This is because it may be difficult to fabricate a substrate with a size of about 6 inches or more that is used to manufacture the light-emitting elements.
The use of the small substrate may lower throughput, which in turn may make it difficult to reduce the manufacturing costs of the light-emitting element. In addition, manufacturing equipment suitable for a small substrate such as a substrate with a size of about 6 inches or less should be used to manufacture a light-emitting element. As a result, it may be necessary to develop manufacturing equipment suitable for a small substrate.